The present invention relates to novel ophthalmic solutions that contain a ethoxylated glyceride as an additive to improve the wettability and to decrease the degree of protein and polymeric preservative binding to contact lens surfaces. These compositions may also comprise other agents in contact lens and ophthalmic solutions such as buffers, tonicity agents, wetting agents, enzymes, hydrogen peroxide, demulcents, thickeners, sequestering agents (chelating agents), surface active agents and preservative agents. The ethoxylated glycerides are particularly useful in contact lens treatment solutions, contact lens wetting solutions, solutions used to store contact lenses and solutions used to clean or rinse contact lenses. It has been found that surprisingly the addition of ethoxylated glycerides improve the comfort of lenses treated with such solution and that this increased comfort is surprisingly long-lasting in its effect. The ethoxylated glycerides maybe mono-, di- or triglycerides;